Why is love so complicated?
by Utsukushii-shinigami
Summary: Rumour says that Tsubasa sempai is courting Mikan. Ruka flirts shamelessly with Mikan and she even flirts right back. Natsume's having trouble controlling his sexual urges towards Mikan? What will Natsume do to get Mikan to be his girl? Mikan is pregnant?
1. jealousy?

**Why is Love so complicated?**

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice.

Chapter 1

It's been four years after the incident where Natsume took Mikan's first kiss. They are all 14 years old, studying at the middle school of the institute. Though Mikan has become a bit more intelligent and now a two star, she's still as dense and clumsy as ever. Everything is as usual, Hotaru still greets Mikan every so often with her baka gun; and Natsume's still the cold bastard, checking out Mikan's pants every other time. But one thing did change; it's that Ruka doesn't have any feelings towards Mikan anymore.

Ruka asked Mikan to be his girlfriend about two years ago but she rejected him nicely. He admitted defeat and instead of being her boyfriends that he wanted so much before, he now finds himself as one of her best friend. He admits that he feels more comfortable this way actually, and secretly he's developing feelings for Mikan's other best friend- Hotaru.

Our clumsy Mikan have actually stop being late to class all the time and developed a habit such as coming early to class and have a nap till the teachers come. That way, she won't be late, plus she can still get her beauty sleep at the same time.

While she was having a nice nap on her desk, Natsume was busy pretending reading his manga while he is actually studying Mikan's features. He has hidden his feelings towards the so-called-idiot over the years ever since she joined the school. He was doing fine at hiding the feelings from others, even from her, but as he hits his puberty, his hormone starts to go all weird and now he has problem controlling his sexual urges towards the polka dots. He finds himself staring at her without knowing it more and more often, he even got caught a few times by his best friend Ruka and the polka dots herself. Thank god she's so dense that she still hasn't find out why he always get caught staring at her yet.

Mikan has grown into a beauty that no one in the whole campus can match, due to her happy-go-lucky attitude and the glow she always carries around her. Natsume starts looking at her full, soft and luscious lips,_ totally kissable, Natsume thought, h_e unconsciously licked his own lips. His eyes then travels upwards to her cute button nose, then to her closed eyelids that hides away her large innocent hazel eyes which frames with long thick curl lashes. His next target was her waist length silk-soft brunette locks, he often have trouble keeping his hands off them. He got caught a few times while he ran his fingers through them. Every time he gets caught, he will cover it by pulling her hair like that was his original intention. It's lucky that he only does that when they're alone, so no one else apart from Ruka and possibly Hotaru knows his feelings toward that polka dots.

She always let her hair down now, there're always a few strand of hair shorter than the rest that frames around her beautiful face. His eyes traveled down her har to her back, then attracted to her long flawless legs. _Damn that girl, when the hell did she develop those curves and legs. The last time I checked, she was still the flat-chested annoying little girl. _Though Mikan's not very tall, only 5'0" in height, she has a petite figure with all the right curves in the right places. No man in their right mind will say no to her. _I wonder what panties she got on today; hopefully it's cherry/ strawberry._

"Mikan, Mikan!!!" Anna and Nonoko rush towards Mikan's desk, shaking Mikan's shoulder and arm, disturbing her beauty sleep and Natsume's once peaceful inspection.

"Is it true? Is it true?" they yelled out, wanting to get the first-hand answer from Mikan about the rumor that's been flying around in the academy since this morning.

Mikan looked up from her disturbed sleep, "huh? What is true?" rubbing her eyes, yawning, stretching out her tired body. While she was doing that, her top lifted up a bit showing her flat delicious looking tummy to Natsume who had been staring at her lustfully.

Anna and Nonoko signed, "What we mean it's is it true that Tsubasa-sempai's courting you?!" they looked at Mikan with hope in their eyes, obviously wanting some hot-juicy gossip to entertain their morning. The lust in natsume quickly vanished and replaced by total anger and jealousy.

"NO! Of-f course not. We're just really good friends, he helps to tutor me for my science. There's nothing going on between us, plus we all know who he really likes, right?" _how could they ask me this stupid question, Andou-kun's like a brother to me, plus, isn't it obvious that he's been falling for Misaki-sempai since we were kids? _"Sorry for ruining your fun girlies." Mikan giggled at the disappointed look on their face, completely missing the jealous or hater look in her best friend, Ruka and Natsume's eyes. Ruka had came into the classroom just in time to hear the conversation.

She looked around the classroom to see what time it is, she wants to find out how long she had been sleeping. When she glances over to her right side, she couldn't help but think how fast time passes by. Ruka has lost his feminine looks, there's no way you can mistaken him as a girl anymore even if you put him in that snow-white costume, he also teases or flirt with her more often. His fan clubs hates her for being so lucky, having the chance to flirt around with him all the time. With his blonde spiky hair and ocean-blue eyes, he can easily make any girl faint with his smile.

They often go out for dates; they will have fun flirting around and just talking about absolutely everything. Ruka is the only guy that Mikan will ever flirts back because she knows that Ruka doesn't held any romantic feelings towards her anymore, but direct it to Hotaru instead. They both enjoy flirting to each other, but there're also other intentions in their little flirting game. Ruka tries to get his best friend Natsuma jealous and hopefully make a move on Mikan while Mikan flirts to try get Hotaru's attention on Ruka. If they flirt, she has more chances to bring Ruka's name into the conversation she has daily with Hotaru.

Without realizing she's been staring at Ruka for like...three minutes, she woke up with his teasing, "What's wrong? Finally realize that you have fallen for me?" he smirked cheekily, pulling her towards him with his arm snaked around her slim waist.

Mikan slapped his arm lightly, unwinding herself from his arm. "Sorry Ruka, I wasn't staring at you because I've fallen for you, but cause I was merely imagining what you would look like with make-up and a dress on." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hey tiny, you better put that back inside your mouth before I do something with it." he gave her an arrogant smirk.

Even though they're fourteen already, Mikan's still really naive, "Like what?" a little confuse and really wanna know what he would do, she stuck her tongue out again.

Ruka quickly moved his head towards her face with only an inch apart, "You sure you wanna know?"

_oh my god, his face is so close to mine. I can feel his breathe on me, my heart is beating so fast and I bet my face is as dark as Natsume's eyes. _Mikan couldn't move, she only had her eyes widen, surprise and shock by his move and the distance between them. Ruka smirked, happy with her shock expression. He moved back and decides to mess her hair up a little chuckling at her expression.

"Hey!" Mikan woken from her shock and start hitting Ruka's hand away from her messed hair. She smoothen her hair out, running her fingers through them, completely obvious from the loving glaze from a few boys e.g. Ruka and the ones that are outside the classroom, looking through the open doorway.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"#$$$" Mikan yelling something out from the floor, guessing it's something like what was that for Hotaru?!! Since Hotaru somehow understood what Mikan had just said, "Stop flirting in front of me, baka. I don't feel like throwing up my breakfast." Hotaru said coldly, glaring at Ruka before turning back towards the board. Ruka couldn't help but sweated a little, Hotaru still have her ways to blackmail him. Just thinking what would happen if he dare kiss Mikan in one of the dates, Hotaru would definitely chop him in pieces and sell his body parts to make a profit. She's still extremely protective of Mikan and she scared off a few guys that were trying to make moves on Mikan. It's funny how she allows to hit Mikan but nobody else can or else will end up dead the next day.

"Mor, Hotaru, we weren't flirting, we were just talking." Mikan managed to pick herself back up and start hugging her stotic friend from the side. _Was she jealous? I hope so, can't wait to get Ruka-pyon and Hotaru together. _"Whatever, and stop with your tears. If you get my uniform wet, I will kill you with my latest invention, you hear me." Mikan quickly backed off from her friend with the others who happened who have heard it.

Hotaru has always been clever, pretty and mature. She has gone even more beautiful over the last six years though her personality hasn't changed much. She still reject everyone who were brave enough to propose to her, still breaking their hearts into tiny pieces in the cruelest way if possible without knowing she's doing it.

"Ne, Mikan. You're getting better and better with your alice. I couldn't read your mind anymore, not even when you're all over Hotaru-san crying or spacing out, not even when you're sleeping." Kokoryomi said.

"oh, really? Thanks for the compliment." Mikan smiled, happy knowing her control over her alice has gone better but she think over what he just said again, "HEY! You were trying to read into my dreams." She started chasing the now laughing Koko.

While they were chasing around in the classroom with Mikan trying to throw chalks at Koko. Natsume is reading his comic as usual, though he's quite pissed about what happened between Ruka and Mikan awhile ago. "Hey, you're not jealous, are you Natsume?" Ruka whispered to his best friend's ear. "Of course not, don't be stupid, I don't care what happens between you two." Natsume said quietly, eyes still glued onto his comic. Ruka signed, leaning back in his seat taking a nap. _Baka Natsume, why can't he just admit he likes her and make a move already?!! and Mikan, though you're one of my best friend, why are you so dense?_

While everyone was doing their own things, Mikan was about to jump onto Koko though she had long forgotten why she was chasing Koko around in the first place, Koko moved just in time to avoid been tackle to the ground. BUMP! Mikan was expecting to tackle nothing but air and meet the cold floor with pain, but when she opened her eyes from her fall, she found herself falling into Natsume's lap. For a few seconds, everything seemed to have frozen over until Natsume broke the ice, "How long do you want to stay on my lap for, polka dots?" he glared at Mikan for ruining his reading. "..sor...SORRY!" Mikan quickly get off his lap, but accidentally putting one of her hands too close to his male part on his thigh without knowing it. After she pushed herself off him, she quickly hit Koko on his head for dogging her attack than ran back into her own seat, just in time for Mr. Jinno to come in and start the lesson.

Ruka saw what happened and leaned close to his best friend, "Lucky you, need to go to the bathroom?" he leaned back into his own seat giggling, teasing Natsume. "Shut up!" Natsume whispered back harshly, using all his will power to force the blush down. _What's wrong with the polka dots!!! Does she know how close her hand was to my dxxx, and what the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell did I nearly blushed, I DON'T blush. _Talking about male and their pride.

-----------------------5th lesson, just before lunch-----------------------

"Wow, they look delicious. Who are you going to share it with?" Anna asked.

They're currently in their fifth lesson, cooking class. Anna and Nonoko baked cookies for you know who (clue-Narumi's best friend, also a teacher).

"Thank you. I think I'm going to share it with -" Mikan were about to say Hotaru's name but got interrupted by none other than Hotaru. "Don't even bother; I don't want to die yet." She said coldly though teasing her, she knows Mikan can actually cook something decent now. She puts the last finishing touches on her gigantic, three stories multi-flavored cake, seems to be very proud of herself. The top layer it's white chocolate and strawberry, the middle-layer it's chocolate and the bottom layer it's just a normal cake with different colored fruits on it. It looks so nice and it smells really good too.

"How did you do that in just two lessons???" Mikan shouted, her eyes practically falling out, as well as the other classmates.

"Because I'm God." She replied coldly, cutting some pieces out for the others to eat not wanting to get a stomached by eating the whole thing. Mikan and the others started digging in, complimenting on how good the cakes tasted. After they finished and cleared up, Mikan packed her freshly made lunch-box up with her lunchbox cloth. They all went back to their classroom to have their lunch there and get their lunchbox then go outside.

"Mikan, are you going to eat with us today?" Nonoko asked seeing Mikan was holding her own lunchbox and the lunchbox she made last lesson. That seemed to attract some attention from the group. Seeing everyone looking at her, wanting an answer. She was just about to answer, she saw even Natsume was looking at her from behind his comic. She suddenly lost her voice, _why do I feel guilty? I'm just going to have lunch wit-_

"Mikan?" a husky voice called out from the doorway.

Everyone turned their attention towards the voice, only to find an extremely HOT senior, probably one or two years older than them standing there. He has messy dark hair and a bit spiked with the help of gel. He has the most seductive onyx eyes and he wears loose pants with his sleeves rolled up, tie undone, giving him a bad-boy imagine.

"ah, sumimaseh, Tsubasa-kun. I was just about to go find you." Mikan walked towards him with the lunchboxes. Now everyone knows who the spare lunchbox is for, while Ruka glared at him, Natsume was fuming mad, giving out murderous-aura.

"Daijoubu, I got let out early and thought might as well come and get you. Who knows if you can even move a single step with all your fan-boys blocking your way when you set one step into my corridor." giving her a gentle smile which can melt any girls' heart. Yep, he's the Andou Tsubasa. He was pretty good looking boy a few years back then, but now, he's the hottest senior in high school.

Mikan giggled, finally reaching him. He led them out to have their lunch, but before Mikan followed out, she turned around, "Ja ne, see you guys later. " giving a bow then ran after Tsubasa.

"Was that ANDOU TSUBASA SEMPAI?!!!!" Sumire shouted out. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out any second. "He looks sooooooo HOT!" having heart shapes in her eyes.

"I knew it, they're going out!" Anna yelled.

"Mikan lied! " Nonoko pouted.

While the class was busy whispering stuff to each other and some betting on if they're really going out or not already.

"Ne, Natsume. What are you going to do about it?" Ruka whispered to Natsume, putting another mouthful of his lunch into his mouth.

"Nothing, it's none of my business." He said with his comic over his face, ready to take a nap.

"Liar. You were jealous that Mikan HANDMADE a lunchbox for that shadow bastard. Don't try lying to me; I'm not your best-friend for nothing." Ruka snorted, obviously proud to call himself his best friend.

Though Natsume said he didn't care, but he's actually thinking what to do with that shadow guy. It's alright when Ruka flirts with the baka because he knows when to stop and will never take advantage of her. But this shadow guy probably won't, he seems serious about the polka dots and will make moves on her, sign_, what am I gonna do? _Natsume frowned under his comic over his face.

My very first Gakuen Alice Fanfiction.

Please review guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. officially dating

Chapter 2

Recap:

"WAS THAT Andou Tsubasa?!!!!" Sumire shouted out. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out any second. "He looks sooooooo HOT!" having heart shapes in her eyes.

"I knew it, they're going out!" Anna yelled.

"Mikan lied! " Nonoko pouted.

While the class was busy whispering stuff to each other and some betting on if they're really going out or not already.

"Ne, Natsume. What are you going to do about it?" Ruka whispered to Natsume, putting another mouthful of his lunch into his mouth.

"Nothing, it's none of my business what that polka dots do." He said with his comic over his face, ready to take a nap.

"Liar. You were jealous that Mikan HANDMADE a lunchbox for that shadow bastard. Don't try lying to me; I'm not your best-friend for nothing." Ruka snorted, obviously proud to call himself his best friend.

Though Natsume said he didn't care, but he's actually thinking what to do with that shadow guy. It's alright when Ruka flirts with the baka because he knows when to stop and never will take advantage of her. But this shadow probably won't, he seems serious about the polka dots and will make moves on her _sign, what am I going to do? _Natsume frowned under his comic over his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Tsubasa are currently sitting outside on the grass, eating their lunch.

"Do you like it? Tusbasa-kun?" Mikan blushed prettily when he looked right into her eyes and smiled at her. _God, why am I blushing. It's Tsubasa-kun for god's sake plus, he likes Misaki-chan._

"Of course, they're delicious. Though I admit I was a bit scare to try it, there're rumors about how you almost killed one of classmate years ago with your handmade cookies." he chuckled, enjoying teasing the now angry Mikan.

"Hey! That was like three or four years ago, and he was just a bit sick, nowhere NEAR dying." she pouted cutely, taking a bit of her lunch.

Tsubasa chuckled again, loving her pout; it's the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Misaki, his current girlfriend but nobody knows apart fro Mikan, they didn't want the others to know because Tsubasa's fan girls had hurt his previous date really badly. And if they found out about Misaki being his girlfriend, who knows what they would do to her. Right now though, Misaki's annoyed with him because of his fan girls' constantly try to throw themselves at him and now wouldn't speak to him so Tsubasa was hoping Mikan will help him and talk the plan over lunch. They ate their lunch together, talked about random things, funny things happened in class then start discussing their plan- how to make Misaki happy and how to scare/ get rid of the fan girls.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

"Well, those were pretty good. I'll try a few of them tomorrow to see how it goes, so lunch tomorrow as well?" Tsubasa asked, holding his hand out to help Mikan up.

"ok." Mikan took his offered hand and got up, dusting her skirt.

"I will walk you back." Tsubasa smiled and held her hand, pulling her along gently.

"..." Mikan couldn't say anything since she's busy trying to get rid of the blush on her face, it's not like she likes him, she's just not use to having physical-contacts with not just any male, but SUPER HOT HOT HOT Tsubasa sempai.

Upon their arrival to Mikan's class, "Ja ne, see you." Tsubasa said cheerfully, giving her a kiss on her forehead and left, waving his hand for a bit. Mikan's almost gone blush came back ten-fold, she was standing there like an idiot, and completely unaware that Natsume was standing right behind her. He had seen the scene where Tsubasa-teme had leaned down to kiss her; he tried so hard to not burn him to ash. He kicked Mikan's back and sends her flying on the ground, his way to let out his stress and get rid of the annoying blush on her face I guess.

"Hey! What was that for, Natsume-baka!" Mikan turned around to only see the cold-baka staring at her annoyingly.

"Urussei baka, you were in the way." Just before he disappears into the classroom, he said one more thing to annoy Mikan, "Oh yeah. By the way, nice choice today, strawberry and laced." He stuck his tongue out and left Mikan there on the ground with her mouth opened.

"ARRGGG, YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan screamed, _I can't believe that pervert! He's so annoying. _Mikan got up and went into the classroom as well, but once she got in, she as usual got hit by Hotaru's baka gun then dragged to Hotaru's desk surrounded by the others.

"So, split!" Sumire yelled at Mikan and start bombing her with tons of questions like when? How? Where? Why? etc.

"What? We are just close friends, nothing's happening between us." Mikan explained tiredly. _I thought you knew I liked that Natsume pervert!_

"Then how about the kiss, huh?"

"He kisses me on the forehead since I joined this school Hotaru, I don't know why everyone is making such a big fuss about it." Mikan signed frustratedly and start getting out the right books for the upcoming lesson.

-----------------------------After school-----------------------------------

Mikan was the last one to leave the classroom when she walked out of the classroom, down the quiet, desert corridor. An arm shot out and grabbed her by the waist and a hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming.

"It's me polka dots, now quiet down."

Mikan stopped struggling and stopped her screaming. She turned around with his arm still around her waist, "What are you doing Natsume?" she asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

"This." and with that, Natsume leaned down and capture her lips.

Mikan was too shock to think or do anything, she later on got back to the real world when she felt his lips pressing harder to hers and start licking her lower lip, asking for entrance. She pushed herself away from him and tried to break the kiss, but he was way taller and much stronger than her due to all those training for his missions. He tightens his hold, bringing her back and closer towards him, feeling her soft molds against his hard chest. _God her breasts feel so soft. _

When Mikan tried to tell him to stop, she made the mistake of opening her mouth even though it was just a small gap. Natsume took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue pushed past her lips taking her breath away. Gasping, Sakura struggled against his savage mouth, wanting to breathe and keep herself from responding, this feeling was absolute bliss. Unhappy with her response, he pressed himself against her, making sure she can feel how aroused he is, making her moan. _Now THAT's what I've been wanting to hear from you, little girl._

Natsume broke the kiss after he saw her discomfort by lack of oxygen; Mikan leaned towards him with her arms snaked around his neck as her knees gave out. He slipped one of his knees between her legs, nudging her legs apart holding her up. He pressed himself even closer to her, wanting to feel every curve of hers. He leaned down to her ear, breathing down her neck and kissed her ear lobe, giving a little nip sending a shiver down her spine. "Mikan..."

Mikan couldn't help but let out a soft moan, _oh my god, what's this feeling inside me? I feel so hot, and I feel weak too. _Natsume looked down to see her dazed expression, he smirked, continue kissing and nibbling down her neck. Mikan moaned again but a bit louder this time, her tiny hands twirled handfuls of his raven hair making him groaned.

Mikan was no longer thinking, her body responded to Natsume's actions on its own. He sucked a spot on her delicious looking neck leaving a mark; Mikan frowned a bit feeling a bit of pain and tighten her hold of his hair. He sensed her discomfort and gives the spot a little lick and kisses the pain away. Natsume looked at her neck, seeing a reddish mark forming, proud of his work, he again breathed out the words into her sensitive ear, " Mikan..."

"hm..." Mikan couldn't help but moan a little instead of answering with a 'yes?'. She'd never been touched in a way like what she'd just experienced before, she loved the way he kisses her, his heat radiated through his skin. She couldn't help but think, what it would feels like if there weren't any fibres in between their bodies.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume couldn't help but grow a little nervous, it's his first time ever asked such a question. What happens if she rejects him? His life and reputation will be ruined completely, the relationship they shared will be trashed and he probably wouldn't bring himself to talk or tease her again after these if she rejects him. And what's worse it's that he won't be able to touch her like what he just had before EVER again, she will always have her guard up and probably won't ever talk to him again, avoids him like he's a disease. With all his insecurity, he tightens his hold on her and starts giving her butterfly kisses everywhere on her face and neck like he's begging her to say yes.

While she was enjoying the kisses and his warmth, she suddenly realizes what he just asked her, like 30 seconds later. _Oh god, me? His girlfriend? Is this some kind of joke? _She froze with her eyes shocked open.

Natsume sense her body tense and get why that is. _Stupid girl, she finally realize what I just asked, huh? Sign. _He leaned back up to look her in the eyes, "I'm serious Mikan. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again sincerely, though frowning a bit since he's nervous AND annoyed but her rather slow, idiotic act. _Please don't reject me; I can't stand the pain if you do. I won't let you go, ever. I won't let that shadow bastard have you or ANYBODY, I won't._

"...You promise you're serious. I swear I'll kill you if you're just fooling around with my feelings." she looks at him hard, feeling extremely insecure, trying to see if he's lying. _You better not play with my feelings; I won't be able to survive it if you do, so please tell me you're not. _

He signed, closed his eye than opened his eyes again. "I'm serious, now will you please answer my question. I won't ask you again for the third time."

"...ok..." Natsume couldn't help but let the smallest smile creep onto his usually stotic face. "...only if you promise you feel never hurt me." Mikan stared at him feeling a bit intimidating and embarrassed.

"Baka, I promise I'll never hurt you and will never let anybody else hurt you." he smiled a little brighter and leaned in for another sweet gentle kiss.

Mikan couldn't help but smiled after he said his promises, she complied when he licked her lower lip for entrance. This time, their kiss was less aggressive, less urges with more passion and more filling.

While they were enjoying themselves, "click.click.click"

Both of them froze, they BOTH recognize this noise, it's HOTARU'S CAMERA!!! They broke their kiss and quickly looked to the direction where the sound came from only to see Ruka and Hotaru standing there smirking. They quickly ran away in one of Hotaru's escape inventions, with money sign in Hotaru's eyes and Ruka laughing his head off giving Natsume a thumb up.

"Shit. Everyone will know by tea time." Natsume signed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "...don't like it?" Mikan asked, feeling a bit down as why would Natsume wants to keep it a secret.

"I want to see other people's shock expression first hand; they will be less surprise if they hear about it first before they see us walking as a couple." He groaned, pouting.

'_He looks so cute when he pouts.' _This earned himself a giggle from his girl. '_No way I will ever though Natsume will think like that, and thank god he wasn't unhappy about the fact people will know about us being a couple.' Mikan thought to herself while Natsume was enjoying her laugh._

_'For once, she laughed about what I said. I was the one who made her laugh, not her friends BUT ME this time.' _Natsume smiled and cupped her cheek, leaning in for another sweet kiss.

While they were enjoying their little sweet moment, a scream was heard throughout the whole school, it was none other than Sumire and the other fan girls of Natsume. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sumire's hair turned into floating snakes, like one of those monsters who turn everyone into stones if you have eye-contact with her. Whoever looks at her right now in her eyes will no doubt turn into stones, or worse, ashes.

Sure Sumire and Mikan are friends now and Sumire couldn't help but wish those two luck, but she still have to let her negative emotions out on someone, so she starts beating everyone down. While Sumire were turning everyone to bloody pulps, Hotaru and Ruka couldn't help but giggle like a high school girlie.

"Well, since those two idiots got together, how about us two, huh?" Ruka leaned into Hotaru, wrapping an arm around Hotaru and whispered into her ear.

Hotaru couldn't help but let a small amount of blood creep upon her face, "Whatever, as long as I can use you to make profits." Hotaru said coldly and start selling the photos of Natsume and Mikan kissing again.

If you look really closely, you can even see part of Natsume's tougne, lol. Wonder what Natsume's reaction will be, will he even blush? _Better get my camera ready tomorrow, Hotaru thought._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is he doing, putting his arms around my angel's waist?!" a guy said, steam coming out of his ears.

"Where, where?"

"Oh god, please don't tell me they're together."

"Where, shit! I thought they hated each other."

Comments like these keep flying around between the fan boys. The news of their goddess had been claimed obviously haven't reached to their ears yet, but most of the people and some in other section of the school knows about it already. Some of Natsume's fan girls wish them luck but most of them throw insults at Mikan's face or behind her back. Those who throw them in her face obviously got their hair burnt by the great Natsume, Mikan's extremely protective, possessive and super hot hot hot fit fit fit boyfriend.

Mikan has just realized how possessive Natsume can be, she always thought he would still be cold and lack of emotion though they're going out. Boy how wrong was she; Natsume shows more emotions around her now. He even smiles or laugh and show affections towards her in public, but most of his emotions are still anger. She saw a few times that Natsume would set the guys pants on fire if they dare look in her direction, she's right about that, but she's wrong about he only did it a few times. Natsume usually burn them behind Mikan's back, the times where he just had to burn them in front of Mikan it's because there were lust in their eyes and they were drooling, staring at her exposed legs or covered chest.

"Hey, why are you wearing a scarf, pinky (Mikan's wearing pink lacy underwear today)? It's not even that cold yet." Natsume asked, pulling her scarf off.

"NO! Stop, Natsume." Mikan said, desperately trying to put her scarf back in place. But before she could completely cover her neck again, Natsume saw it, the mark he gave her. He couldn't help but smirked.

Y_ou're mine now, Natsume thought, exceptionally proud of his handy work. _

Mikan was struggling with her scarf, pouting and stressing; it got tangled together while they were pulling it. _God, she's so cute. _"Hey, little girl." Mikan turned to look at him but only to have his lips on hers; he pulled her into his arm. They stayed in each others arm for a while after their kiss; Mikan was enjoying the peace but then got interrupted when she felt a hand going up her thigh. _Wha-NATSUME!!! _

"Pervert!" she screamed and slapped him hard on both cheeks with her hands. She then realized what she'd done and felt the temperature around them increased rapidly. _Oh shit, what have I done...NO, he started it first the pervert!...but I don't want to die! Quick think of something to calm him down. _

Mikan did the first thing that floated into her mind, which was to kiss him. She felt the air had gone cooler by a bit but still too hot, so she kissed him a few more times. One each on his closed lid, then his forehead, temples, down his perfectly straight nose, his cheeks, back to his lips and down his neck until he calmed down.

Mikan stopped kissing him when she felt him moved, he whispered to her ear, "Maybe I should get mad more often, huh?" he said cheekily then gave her ass a pinch causing her yelp. He quickly ran down the corridor to his class with an extremely pissed off Mikan ran after him, screaming bloody murders.

They arrived late to their class due to their little kiss game. Mr. Jinno hates it when people interrupts his lessons, he glared at them.

"You're late, two hours detention for you two after school. You will be cleaning the entire classroom in this building."

With that, he went back to his teaching, writing notes on the board. Mr. Jinno doesn't hate Mikan anymore because of her background. Mikan had nearly died a year back for using too much of her alice to protect the ones fighting against the 'Z' alice, when they sneaked in again and attack them. Mikan's nullification alice acts as a protective layer on their skin, they won't need to worry about getting hurt or effected by the opponents alice, it's a perfect defense system with no weakness at all.

Another reason why Jinno didn't bother asking them what made them late it's because everyone can see red handprints on Natsume's face. It's not hard to guess who did it and why, everyone knows Natsume is a cheeky pervert when it comes to Mikan.

After they got into their seats, Ruka quickly asked Natsume what happened to his face, trying his best not to laugh in his face. Natsume glared at him and sneered, "Why don't you ask the pinky!" He opened up his comic and put it on his face while he takes his nap. Ruka looks at Mikan for an explanation but only see her looking down onto her lap like it's the most interesting thing in the world with bright pink face. _Guess Natsume perverted her then she slapped him. oh well, I will ask her later when Natsume's not around. _

-----------------------------During lunch---------------------------------

"Baka pervert! You didn't have to drag me out like these you know. It was rude; I didn't even get to explain to them." Mikan frowned, not liking being dragged around.

_flashback_

"Hey, want to have lunch together, Mikan?" Anna asked Mikan nicely.

"No, she will be busy." and with that, Natsume threw Mikan over his shoulder like a sack of rice and went out the classroom with the lunchboxes in his free hand.

_More make out sessions, I guess. _Everyone thought after they left, shaking their heads.

_flashback ends_

They stopped under the sakura tree, "Stop complaining or I will shut you up using my method, got it?" Natsume opened the lunchbox that Mikan made this morning. He was expecting some stupid looking and badly cooked meals, but he earns himself a surprise with different types of sushi, salad, cutted-up sausages which look like octopus and lots of other well-cooked food. It smells delicious too; he couldn't help but drool a bit.

"Here you go, Natsume." Mikan handed him a pair of chopsticks with a blush on her cheeks. _I hope he likes it; I've spend a whole hour on it this morning._

"...thanks" Natsume quickly dig into his lunch, trying all the different things. They all tasted like heaven.

_God, I've never expected she would be this good._

He smiled a bit but then frowned, _wait! That shadow bastard ate her handmade lunchbox as well yesterday. _His jealousy and anger got the better of him and unconsciously snapped his chopsticks in halves.

"Na-Natsume? Gomen-ne, did I cook something you don't like?" Mikan asked, feeling really worried, _they should all taste like heaven, what does he not like about them?_

Hearing her voice, Natsume woke up, back from his chat with himself. "Huh?" _you just sounded a retard. FUCK! _"What did you say?" He asked, confused at why her face look so worried.

"Hm...I asked did I cook something you don't like, because you just snapped your chopsticks in halves." She pointed at the now broken chopsticks in his hand.

He looked down and sees the chopsticks in his hand had indeed snapped in halves. He quickly smirked when an idea pooped up, Mikan would really like to move away from her boyfriend now with his evil smirk on.

"Mikan, feed me." He burnt his broken chopsticks to ashes and shoved the lunchbox in Mikan's hands. "What!" She's positive that her face is bright pink now; Natsume pulled her onto his lap and grinned.

"Pervert." Mikan muttered to herself but Natsume still heard it and his grin on his face widen. He opened his mouth waiting for Mikan to feed him. _That bastard, how does he know that I WILL feed him, huh. you know what, I'm SO not going to feed you. _Mikan picked up a tiny tomato and put it in front of his mouth, when he was about to lean in, she took it away from him and popped it into her mouth. She smiled at his annoyed expression and moaned "yummy".

But her smile was gone as soon as Natsume forced his tongue into her mouth for a quick pull; he leaned back smiling and moaned "yummy", mocking her. That's when she realizes that he took the tomato from her mouth, she turned bright pink again. _How many times do I have to blush in front of him?!!! _

"We can carry on doing this throughout the break," he said casually, "OR you can be a good little girlfriend and feed your boyfriend the lunch." He gave her a cocky, arrogant smirk.

Mikan's so annoyed right now but complied anyway because she knows Natsume will enjoy every minute of the break if she chooses the first option. After Mikan finished feeding her arrogant perverted boyfriend, she started eating her own lunch with Natsume hugging her from behind like a tree hugging bear. He's leaning back to the tree with his head rested into the crook of Mikan's neck and her leaning back to him. He inhaled the sweet scent of hers and fell asleep with her in his arm.

After Mikan finished her lunch, she looked back to find Natsume asleep. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. She brushed a few strand of his hair away from his face; she admired his face for the rest of the lunch break until the bell rang. When she was about to shake him to wake him up, she suddenly thought of a better idea to wake him up, she's 100 sure he will like it.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly on his lip, as expected he snapped open his eyes and glared, then gone back to a more gentle, loving look when he realized it was Mikan who kissed him awake. Mikan giggled a bit, he smiled warmly at her and captures her lips for a long sensual kiss. "By the way, I really like your cooking." and with that, he pulled the both of them up then out his hands into his pocket, and started heading back to their classroom.

_Did he just compliment me?? _Mikan smiled and ran after him, "I'm glad you like it, what do you want to eat tomorrow? Natsume-kun." hugging him from behind, she said cheerfully, happy that he approved of her cooking AND he actually bothered to compliment her for once.

"hm...anything, but I want strawberry for desert." He liked her rabbit-cut-shaped apple, but he would like strawberries better..._huh, that reminds me of one of her panties too. He smirked._

**Please REview!! Tell me what you guys think of it. Anythings you would like me to add into my stories? Diff. pairings??**

_Next chapter:_

_Boy's night in Natsume's room. They're playing a game where they have to down as much drink as they can before the others make them spat/ choke it. The others can use their alice, tell jokes or shocking rumors and making faces etc. The guys are having trouble at getting Natsume to choke...Ruka thought of someting to crack him up whcih involves Yuu's alice and naked someone..._

_Please review!!! Love you all, , _


	3. a night to remember

**Gomen-nasaii!!!!! Gomen, gomen. I'm reli reli sorry for the late update. There has been loads of exams and coursework for me lately, plus I'm not that smart so it took me a while to work on them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE_

**Chapter 3**

Recap:

_Did he just compliment me?? _Mikan smiled and ran after him, "I'm glad you like it, what do you want to eat tomorrow? Natsume-kun." hugging him from behind, she said cheerfully, happy that he approved of her cooking AND he actually bothered to compliment her for once. "hm...anything, but I want strawberry for desert." He liked her rabbit cut-shaped apple, but he would like strawberries better..._huh, that reminds me of one of her panties too. He smirked._

_----------------------------------------_Boys' Night (every Wednesday) in Natsume's room---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, ne, guys!! What will we do tonight?" Koko asked.

"...hm, well getting drunk as usual for sure..." Ruka said, still thinking of what else to do.

"...how about that game we did last Wednesday but slightly different this time. This time, let's see how much it takes for you to spat out your drink." Yuu said with his trademark gentle smile on his face.

"...go on." Koko, Ruka and the others said, getting slightly interested in it.

"Let see how many glasses of drinks you can get it down without getting choked or spat it out. While you were drinking, the others will be saying things or making moves to try to crack you up. No physical contacts allowed but alice can be used." Yuu explained the rules.

"Awnsome!" the others said apart from Natsume, but he did at least lower his manga down from his face and smirked, showing Yuu his approval.

"And the punishment for the loser is to walk into any girls' room..." everyone held their breathe and wait for it. "...completely N.A.K.E.D."

"OK then, lets the game begin." Natsume said calmly, not the least affected by it since he never loses to anybody before.

"OK, hell no I'm not losing this game tonight." Koko shouted when he was running to the kitchen to get all the equipment with some of the others help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koko go first!" fox-eye yelled, breaking the slight tension that build up in the room as soon as the punishment came out from Yuu's mouth. (soz guys, don't know his name, the one that hangs around with koko all the time.)

"Fine." Koko said and start drinking his glass of wine with the others start telling jokes, making face then suddenly he spat all his drink out...why? That's because Yuu suddenly said, _" Guess what, I saw Anna making out with Nonoko today in the bathroo-SPAT!!!- ...just kidding, lol" _

"HA! Gottcha, nice one Yuu." Ruka gave Yuu's back a slight slap, grinning. The others were laughing their heads off, seeing Koko's still choking with a red face, even Natsume chuckled.

"Ok, Ruka's turn, Koko had only one and a half glass down." Yuu said calmly, shuffling a glass into Ruka's hand.

"Whatever, I'm so going to beat him." he snorted, teasing Koko which still has a tint of pink on his cheeks. They all know he likes Nonoka since forever and they loved teasing him with it.

"Ok, go!" and that's when everyone starts to do whatever they can to make him choke/ spat it out. When Ruka's about to finish his second glass, " oh yeah guys, I've forgotten to tell you that I've seen Hotaru naked this morning while I was peeking in the girl's bathroom." Koko said, scratching his head, looking at the ceiling like he's thinking about the past event. That's when Ruka spat his drink out to Koko's face and emitting murdering aura with his bangs covering his eyes. He suddenly stood up with his fists tightly clutched, that's when Koko realized he has probably gone too far with his jokes and he started to run around with an angry Ruka and his bunny Usaigi chasing him with shape claws, ready to tear him apart.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!" koko started screaming like a girl when Usaigi jumped him in the face and started making marks on his face. Ruka just punched him hard on his head making him fainted then went back into his seat like nothing happened.

"...ok, Ruka got two minus one sip glasses of drink down, now it's Natsume's turn." Yuu said, pulling Natsume up from his bed and Ruka shuffled a drink in his hand with an evil smirk on his face.

_WTH? what's on his mind? _Natsume threw him a suspicious glaze with Ruka brushing it off with a very fake innocent smile. Natusme raised his eyebrow slightly, amused. He can fool everyone with his innocent smile but not Natsume, he knew him so too long. Natsume's actually getting quite nervous inside though he will never admit it, Ruka does know him too well so he might actually know how to crack him up. _Can't wait; show me what you've got Ruka._

Ruka grabbed Yuu and everyone else aside before they start the game on Natsume, they were whispering and snickering quietly to each other, making Natsume nervous thou his face shown no emotions. A minute later, they all turned towards him. Yuu had a slightly blushed face, and Ruka and Koko were having a sadistic king of grin on their face.

"Ok, ready? Natsume." fox-eye asked, grinning.

"Hn." Natsume answered.

"START!" koko shouted and everyone start telling him rumors about Mikan, e.g. she was hanging out with xxx sempai etc. but none could get to Natsume because he knows Mikan will never do something like that to him. He had his eyes closed, downing his drinks calmly, nearly finishing his first glass until...

_Huh? Warm and soft?...boobs? _That was the thought that unconsciously creep into his mind when he felt something warm and soft were pressed against his toned chest. He opened one of his eyes and immediately spatted all his drink out on to whoever that was on his chest.

It turned out that our timid Yuu-chan was using his alice, illusion to make up a wet, naked Mikan crawling on Natsume's lap with lust-filled eyes, flushed face and everything that will turn a guy on within less than a second. It seems like that the guys had had this all planned out a day before and Yuu were forced to memorise some porn-pic by koko in order to carry out this little payback to Natsume.

While Natsume was busy coughing, everyone had ran out of the room already, not wanting to get burned to ash for pulling this rather nasty joke on the infamous black cat. But before they left, they all shouted for him to remember doing the dare since he lost the game.

Before Natsume can start burning something, only one word had crossed his mind...FUCK!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was brushing her hair in front of her dressing table in her slightly see-through night gown with a matching silk dressing gown. They were from her bad-ass boyfriend when they went down to the central town last time. It's stunningly beautiful and cost a bomb...well not for Natsume I guess, _rich bastard. _Mikan frowned a little than quickly giggled at what happened this morning when she frowned.

_flashback_

_"Natsume, you're such a bastard!!!" Mikan yelled at the black cat first thing when they turned the corner and were all alone. She frowned at his childish, perverted behaviour, disapproving them. Slipping his hand into her panties and giving a pinch at her ass cheek was not what she expected first thing in the morning while their friends are right in front of them. It seemed that her boyfriend had decided to behave like a three-year old when her attention wasn't focus on him but at the conversation between her and her friends._

_"You loved it, " he grinned cheekily and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Did not!" Mikan pushed him slightly away from her and frowned more. "you did, and you need to turn that frown upside down because that will cause wrinkles in your pretty little head, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Natsume said sweetly before drowning her with kisses all over her face, her neck, her collar bone...and down...yeah, you get the idea._

_flashback end_

"Natsume-no-baka." Mikan smiled, putting down her hair-brush and make her way towards her bed. Just before she successfully slipped under the sheets, she heard some noise outside her room, near her balcony. Mikan quickly gasped, _bu-bur-burgular? _She spirit towards her wardrobe and hide in there, watching outside between the gaps of the doors.

A shadow seems to land on her balcony, opened her balcony door and walked inside her room. Mikan was scared, she felt tears pooling around her eyes, threaten to run down her face. She tried to calm her breathing down and make as less noise as she could. The figure was looking around her room as if he or she was looking for her. As the figure came closer to where she was hiding, her heart beats faster and faster, banging against her rib cage. But as if that wasn't enough to get her heart pump, it seems the figure wasn't wearing any clothes.

Mikan's eye went wide then closed her eyes, _oh.m.g, it's a HE and he's naked in my room looking for me! Oh god, I don't want to get raped, I'm having a happy life with my loved ones...NATSUME, help me. _As mikan's mind drift from stable to negative, a sob unconsciously broke out without her realizing it. She opened her eyes again and was ready to fight the guy for her virginity. But the figure seemed to disappear already, Mikan waited for a while before crawling back out.

_He's gone? _Mikan looked around but find nothing, as she went to close the balcony door, an arm shot out and grabbed her waist, scarring the shit out of her. She was about to scream when she felt she's being silenced with a kiss by a person with beautiful red eyes. Mikan's eyes nearly popped out with the sudden kiss, _Na-natsume-kun? _

Natsume pulled back after a few seconds and grinned at her, "Hey there, little girl."

"Wha-what are y-you doing here?" Mikan asked, she untangle her arms from his neck and let them slip past his shoulder and rest on his chest. It's then that she realize he's not wearing any top to cover his yummy top half of his body, her frowned a bit, wondering why he isn't wearing a top. Her eyes drift downward then quickly regret looking down and look straight into Natsume's eyes. _He's smirking!!! What the hell is going on???_

"Na-Na-Nastume, why are you naked in my room?" Mikan asked, completely shock and lost.

"...because." Natsume didn't want her to know that he'd just lost a game, Hyuuga Natsume never loses any game, or deal, or whatever.

"..."

"..."

They kept staring each other, both were thinking of the same thing- SEX. Natsume felt himself getting hard by just looking at her. Those innocent hazel eyes, the nightgown that he bought her shows her inviting cleavage and long creamy legs. He unconsciously licked his lips, _I really want to start kissing her senseless right now. _

Mikan couldn't help but kept her eyes close on how he licked his lips, _those perfect lips, _she unconsciously mimicked his action, _did he do that on purpose, just to turn me on? I really want to know what he tast- _Natsume leaned down towards her, breaking her thoughts. Mikan met him half way through; their hands were all over each other. They were bumping around the room until they got to the bed.

Natsume crawled on top of her and start pulling the dress over her head. The dressing gown were long gone when they were busy bumping around the room. As her dress about to come off her head, natsume got hold of her wrists and pinned her down with her dress still covering her eyes. Mikan groaned, unpleased with her eyes being covered as well as her arms are now immobile.

"Mor. Natsume!" Mikan started wriggle around, trying to get the dress slip off her head. Natsume chuckled, amused by her reaction. He tightens his grip on her, letting her know she's not going to get what she wants so easily. Natsume took his time to admire her perfectly shaped body. _Smooth pale skin, right size breasts, flat tummy, nice hip, gorgeous legs and damn! Can't wait till I get myself in that pussy of hers. _Natsume finished his little check list and head straight into the game.

He used one hand pinning Mikan's wrists down, the other hand massaging her leg, slowly going up towards her core. His mouth is busy licking and sucking on her breasts, earning him groans and moans. "..ar...ah, Natsume-kun." Mikan felt like she's in heaven, she had never experienced something like this before, and she's glad she's doing it with Natsume.

Natsume soon got bored with her tits, _sign, I need two hands to make this work from now on. _With that thought, Natsume lifted himself up a bit, taking the warmth with him. Mikan groaned, she was about to protest but soon found her sight back. Natsume lifted the dress over her head and use it to tie her hands to her headboard. Mikan felt this and quickly yelled at Natsume, "Natsume, untie me right now!" she hissed, but what she got for her reply had heated her right off. "humm, I never know you've got that attitude in you." he smirked, loving her feisty side. "And why are you protesting when you know you love it and are now dying for more?" he leaned down to give a peck to her round perky breast.

Mikan couldn't help but let out a whimper, _Shit, why did I let that out. Great now he's going to torture me. _She glared at her sexy black neko when she saw him grinned, "Don't worry little girl, I will make sure you will enjoy the ride." Before Mikan can protest, he shoved one of his digits into her tight warm core. Mikan screamed at the sudden pleasure that ran through her body. Natsume lean down to keep her lips company, they engaged in a tongue battle, fighting for dominance. He used his other hand to draw patterns all over Mikan's porcelain skin, leaving none of her skin untouched.

_oh god, I can die right now and leave no regrets, _Mikan thought, drowning into the world full of pleasure. Natsume wanted more than some moans from Mikan, so he quicken his pace and thrust harder into her. Mikan moaned louder, "Ar, Natsume-kun!" She left his mouth and start sucking on his neck, making him groan. Natsume thrust another finger into her making her scream his name loud, he felt her inside tightened around his fingers, he quickly moved down, using his hands to spread her legs wide and thrust his tongue into her.

Mikan screamed his name so loud as she cum, there's no doubt everyone in the whole school have heard it or being awoken by it. Natsume greedily drank down all her juices and licked her clean. It was nothing more erotic than watching your boyfriend licked you inside out like a kitten while your hands are tied behind you. "Mor, Natsume. Th-the-there's _pant _no _pant _more juices left." Mikan whined, kept panting. _God, I took my previous thought back, IF i die NOW, then there's no regret. _It was the best feeling that ever happened in her life.

Natsume loved how she sounded when she moans and whined like a cute sexy kitten. He kept sucking and biting her clit, he wanted more. He kept eye-connect and Mikan, watching her lust-filled eyes on him, doing his job. He loves how she looks flushed and how her creamy breasts bounce up and down as she's panting. And somehow his thoughts drift to how he will never let anybody sees her like this but him. He though angrily and sucked harder, Mikan screamed at the sudden change. He kept playing with her and thrusting into her in such a slow pace, torturing her. Occasionally, his tongue with go all directions, hitting her spots making her cum. Mikan kept begging him to stop playing with her but he just won't quit it. After she sum two more times, (in total three times already) Nastume untied her arms and wiped away her tears and sweats.

He kissed her forehead and embraced her lovingly, kissing her temple. Mikan's so tired already, she lazily snaked her arms around his neck and rest in his embrace, inhaling the scent of the black neko. Natsume slowly start kissing downward to her jaws, he left a trail of kiss down her neck, giving her a few hickeys, marking his territories. He kept going downward through her valley to her flat tummy. Mikan runs her fingers through his long dark hair, massaging his head. Natsume eventually came back up and they kissed each other gently yet with so much passion and love.

Mikan buried her fingers into his hair; Natsume placed himself at her entrance. He pulled back and looked at Mikan for approval. Mikan smiled and pull him down for a sweet peck. "This is going to hurt a bit, Mikan." Natsume said softly, looking at her eyes lovingly. Mikan nodded her head, "I'll be fine, I want to make love with you." Mikan kissed him one more time and said, "I love you, Natsume." She looked him in his eyes, she saw his eyes went wide before returning to his original size, he smiled, "I love you too, mikan." They shared a sweet kiss before Natsume slowly drive himself into her.

He felt the barrier in her and thrust into her in a sharp pace. Mikan's scream were drowl in their kiss. A teardrop leaked out from her eyes and ran down her beautiful face. Natsume pulled back a little and licked her tears away and gave her butterfly kisses over her pained face. Mikan had her nails dig into his back but Natsume ignored it as he knows Mikan's in more pain than he is. He let her adjust to him before moving in a slow pace.

Moans and groans were heard throughout the room as the two made love to each other. Their bodies were covered with sweat and juices. The room is filled with the smell of sweats and sex. "Ar...nearly, ..ar...harder..." Mikan moaned, running her nails down his spine, sending pleasure to his core. Natsume granted his lover's wish and thrust harder and faster, wanting to meet their climax. After a few more thrust, they hit their climax together and screamed each other's name out.

Natsume's arms gave out and he landed into Mikan's embrace. The two fell asleep straight after they closed their eyes, but before that, Mikan had one last thought, _I will take back about me dying now with no regret. I think I will stay alive and se-. _Mikan fell asleep before she could finish her thought and Natsume managed to pull a sheet over their bodies before he drifts to dreamland with Mikan in his arms.

_**A/N:-**_

_**so...you guys enjoyed it?? I hope you all did. Anyway, please please please review!!! coz if you don't, I would think nobody wants to read it and probably take more time for me to update. **_

_**And lastly, thank you very much for those who reviewed. Thank you!!! Love you all!**_


	4. sneaky bastard

A:N//

Thank you so much for all of ur replies!!! I'm glad you guys like it. ; ) I think from now on though, there will be moe M-rated scenes since our little black neko is a perve--Correction- a Hot, Sexy pervert, lol. Anyway, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE_

**Chapter 4**

Recap:

Moans and groans were heard throughout the room as the two made love to each other. Their bodies were covered with sweat and juices. The room is filled with the smell of sweats and sex. "Ar...nearly, ..ar...harder..." Mikan moaned, running her nails down his spine, sending pleasure to his core. Natsume granted his lover's wish and thrusted harder and faster, wanting to meet their climax. After a few more thrust, they hit their climax together and screamed each other's name out.

Natsume's arms gave out and he landed into Mikan's embrace. The two fell asleep straight after they closed their eyes, but before that, Mikan had one last thought, _I will take back about me dying now with no regret. I think I will stay alive and se-. _Mikan fell asleep before she could finish her thought and Natsume managed to pull a sheet over their bodies before he drifts to dreamland with Mikan in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the best morning she'd ever had in life, waking up in the arms of your loved one. She traced his features using her delicate fingers, brushing his bangs from his eyes. She found herself unable to stop having contacts with him, she nuzzled into his neck while tracing patterns on his chest. She wanted to see his alluring red eyes again but didn't want to wake him up...but she does want to wake him up, if it makes sense.

While she's having this little battle inside her head, debating whether to wake him up or not. Natsume had woken up already with her fingers drawing patterns on his chest, arousing him. And it's rather difficult not to wake up with Mikan wiggling around in your arms and occasionally nipping your neck, giving you hickeys.

Natsume groaned, tighten his hold on her slim waist, "What are you doing, little girl? huh?" he whispered into her ears earning him some light giggles. He bites her ear lobes gently and groaned again, pretending to be angry being waken up so early. While they were in bed, whispering sweet little things to each other, then her alarm clock went off, signalling it's time to have a shower before breakfast and school.

Natsume brought Mikan into his lap before picking her up and run a hot bath for the both of them while they started their morning make out sessions. (they aren't doing it again since Mikan's still sore and Natsume is considerate enough to let her rest.)

After their nice hot bath, Mikan started getting dress...it's then Natsume realized he didn't have any clothes with him. "hm...Mikan."

"huh?" Mikan had already put her underwear on, and now struggling with her shirt.

"Can you run to my room and get me my uniform since I wasn't -_cough-_hadn't had any with me last night." Natsume looked to the side, not wanting to tell her the reason behind it.

"...ok." She quickly put on her skirt and ran to Natsume's room to get his things. _I know he's too stubborn to explain to me, I will just need to ask Ruka later on. _Mikan had learnt to ask Ruka when she couldn't get answers from Natsume. Ruka always know the answers for her questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the classroom, sometime after lunch_

"Natsume, stop it!" Mikan whispered to her boyfriend, who happened to have his hands under her skirt in the middle of the lesson.

Even though he heard his favourite polka-dot, he pretended that he didn't hear a thing and start slipping a finger into her pants while his eyes are glued onto his manga.

Mikan's face is completely red, she feels herself getting wet, more and more excited by each second. She couldn't help but shivered in pleasure, she always hated herself for being so easily pleased by Natsume's simple touches. But before she can think any further, she yelped and jumped from her seat when she felt his finger slipped into her womanhood.

Natsume quickly withdrawl his finger as soon as she jumped, he smirked as now, the whole class' attention is focusing on his blushing Mikan.

_'Oh god! Everyone's' looking at me. I think I'm going to die from embarrassment.' _Mikan quickly sit back down and look at her lap like it's the most interesting thing of the world.

Mr. Narumi probably guessed it has something to do with Natsume and he doesn't want to embarrass Mikan any further so he carried on teaching and ignore the whole thing. As soon as he started writing on the board and carry on talking about the previous topic, everyone's attention went back to the board and copy down the notes.

Ruka and Imai raised their eyebrows at Mikan, wanting an answer but couldn't because Mikan's still looking at her lap. They looked over at Natsume but he still reading the manga, not showing any emotion on his face _well, no answer from him...I guess I'll just interrogate Mikan later then...or do I want to...maybe it's something better not knowing then known. _Ruka thought, shake his head gently, not quite believing in how perverted his best mate is.

When Natsume felt it's safe to slip his hand back into her skirt, Mikan glared at him, daring him to do it again. But to her horror, Natsume just smirked and stick his hand deeper into her skirt, not the slight worried about her glare or silent threat. Mikan dropped her mouth opened, she can't believe he's doing this to her in the middle of the lesson, AGAIN.

_'How dare him! Just bloody look at him, one hand in my skirt, the other hand holding the manga against his chest...(inwardly moaned) his abs are so perfect---slowly drift her thought to last night when they got really intimate...NO! STOP, can't think about it now.'_

Back to the present, he's laying comfortably and slightly lower on the seat, completely relaxed. He laid his head on the back, turning his head towards Mikan, staring at her lazily but with lust and slight amusement. He smirked as he saw her gasped silently when he thrusted his finger into her, he knew she would have to keep quiet and he was enjoying every second of it.

He kept thrusting his finger in and out of her. Mikan couldn't break away from their eye-contact, it's like she's under his spell. He saw him licking his lips slowly getting her more aroused, she unconsciously licked her own lips as well. Natsume saw this and thrusted two fingers into her with more force. He can feel himself getting more aroused and couldn't help but want to take her right there, right now. Replacing his fingers with his cock and feel her tightness around it.

He saw Mikan closed her eyes and bite her lips hard when he wriggled his fingers inside her; he smirked and repeated the action again. He doesn't care if they make a scene, she belongs to him and the need to get out of this heated classroom is the only thing he has on mind.

He thrusted into her with another finger added with extra force, Mikan shot opened her eyes and accidentally let out a moan. Natsume smirked and sneaked his hand back out from her skirt before the class looked at her again, Mikan could feel their glance on her. She kept her head low, hiding her face behind her long brunette, panting slightly and completely flushed.

Mr. Narumi got a bit worried and asked, "You okay Mikan? Do you not feel we-" Before he could finish his question. Natsume had already had the girl in his arms, bridal style. Mikan buried her face in the crook of his neck, hide from embarrassment. "I'm taking her to the nurse." Natsume said and walked out the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Natsume stepped out of the classroom, he ran to one of the closest janitor's closet and locked themselves in. Mikan were let down, she was about to ask why they were here and have a go at her boyfriend, but all she could do as she looked up was to moan into Natsume's desperate kiss. It was so rough yet so good.

Mikan buried her fingers in his silk-soft hair, tucking it when Natsume slipped his hand under her shirt and took hold of one of her moulds. Mikan mimicked his action and run her hands up and down his rock-hard abs, she heard him groan in the kiss and she ran her nails down his back, causing him pain.

Natsume quickly undid his pants and ripped off her damped panties. Mikan squeaked and broke the kiss when she felt her panties has got ripped off, she couldn't think properly as everything's happening so quickly. One minute they were sitting down in a classroom, the next they are making out in...Some locker. Mikan doesn't even know where they are but who cares, all she wants right now is some wild sex with her naughty neko.

Natsume grabbed her thighs and secure them around his waist. Mikan snaked her arms around his neck, holding herself up and started nibbling, sucking and biting his neck, earning herself a loud groan and a deep harsh thrust from Natsume. She screamed from his harsh action and bite into his neck hard to silence her scream. God no, she doesn't want to get got in this position. That would be so embarrassing.

Natsume bite his lips as he felt the extreme pleasure and pain at the same time. Pleasure from the hot tight grip around his member and pain from Mikan's nails down his back. No doubt there will be marks on his back for the next few days but he liked it though, it aroused him to no end and heightens the need of wanting to go rough on her, not that he hasn't already. He was trying to reign the urge he had to plunge in to her again and again, he wanted her to be more comfortable with his size first.

As soon as Mikan started kissing him, he starts moving, thrusting in and out of her. They did their best to kept their moans and groans to the minimum volume. By the time they were finished, there were still a couple of minutes before the start of the next lesson which was lucky. It wouldn't do to have them caught, coming out of the janitor's closet with their current state.

When Mikan set her foot out of the closet, her legs gave out from their previous activity and dropped to the ground on fours. "Ouch!" Mikan was starting to get back up but felt a foot settled on her back, preventing her to get up. Knowing whose foot it is, she yelled at him, "Natsume, get your foot off my back so I can get up!" But the response was, "Hm...No, I'm enjoying the view from here right now." That's when she realized she wasn't wearing any panties since it got ripped off before...so right now, with her skirt a bit hitched up...Natsume.would.be.starring.at...HER NAKED ASS!

Mikan's eyes widen and she felt all the blood drain from her face then rushed right back with more, she screamed at the top of her lungs out of natural stimulus response. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Natsume smirked then lifted his foot up from her back, and as he was climbing over the fallen girl to get out to the corridor, he leaned down slightly to get a good slap on her naked ass...which earned himself another scream of bloody murder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the classroom_

The whole class, including Mr. Narumi signed and shake their heads. _Natsume...pervert...Mikan...(sign)baka. _They all thought of the same thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mikan finished screaming, she saw Natsume already at the end of the corridor. She got up as quickly as possible and glared at him, she was about to yell at him but paused when she saw him smirking...and waving something around his long slender fingers. Mikan's eyes nearly popped out when she recognised what it was, it was her ripped panties. She ran full speed at him while he just laughed and ran away from his streaming girlfriend.

After some running, Mikan called out to the far-away Natsume. "Natsume! Wait! I'm tired and my legs hurt." She gave up and start sitting on the floor and whine like a baby which Natsume thought it's cute.

"Get up, baka."

"I can't! I'm tired, Natsume." Mikan whined, she looked up to her boyfriend who's walking back towards her. She gave her the puppy dog eyes indicating she wants something. Natsume just raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to ask.

"Natsu-kun, give me a piggy back, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." she flashed him the brightest smile.

Natsume signed and frowned. But eventually he gave her a small smile, but a smile never the less, he crouched down in front of the girl, "Hurry up then, little girl."

"Hai, arigatou!" the bubbly girl climbed onto his back and nuzzled her face deeper against his neck. He picked the girl up and start walking, both enjoying the feeling of warmth emitting from each other's body and the intoxicating yet comforting scent that followed.

On their way back to their dorm (they can't be asked to go to the double PE lessons, too tired), Milan's a little thirsty and Natsume said he will get her a drink and tell her to wait on the benches, not listening to her protest. As she was waiting patiently, a senior walked up to her and pecked her on the cheeks when Mikan was busy thinking. Mikan quickly snapped open her eyes and jogged backward from the person.

The senior is good-looking, but he's nothing compare to Natsume though. Mikan was about to tell him she's got a boyfriend when Natsume appeared behind the boy and pushed him to the side like he's nothing. He didn't even spare him a glance, he just hand the drink to Mikan before it becomes too hot since he's extremely pissed off at the moment, and his alice is leaking out unconsciously. Mikan saw his action and didn't dare say anything to help the poor guy as she knows better. Natsume will just hurt the guy more if she says anything to indicate she's on the senior's side.

"HEY!!" The guy got up and ready to throw a punch at Natsume when a guy stopped the action by pulling the guy away from Natsume. The guy said something about he's Hyuuga Natsume and Black Cat and the senior had quickly dropped his hand. Natsume glared at him, simply saying if you come any closer or do anything to my girl, I will burn you into ashes. The guy straighten his clothes and murmured something like, "How did I know she was taken, it's not like she'd got a ring on her fingers or anything." and left with his mates.

Mikan held his hand gently and pull him along, walking back to their rooms. Natsume held her hand a little tighter but not crushing her small hands. They spend the whole walk in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan went back to her room first to have a bath, get change and get her books ready to do her prep. Mikan got into Natsume's room but didn't see him anywhere, so she decide to take a nap in their bed since she doubt she could work on her work without Natsume's tutoring. It was around an hour later before Natsume stepped into his room. He found Mikan sleeping soundlessly in their bed. He kissed her awake and earned himself a smack on the head for waking her up. He chuckled and lifted her up from the bed. Mikan rubbed the sleep off her eyes, before taking a sit around the desk and get her books out.

After they finished their work, Mikan waited for Natsume to make a move. She noticed him looking at her a few times while they were working with a troubled expression. Mikan decided to wait till he's ready to talk, since you can never push the black cat into anything with force, physically or not. It took awhile before Natsume turned her towards him and placed a small, beautifully wrapped box into her palm. Mikan looked at him with confusion yet she's smiling since it's not an everyday thing to receive a present from the Hyuuga Natsume.

Mikan carefully unwrapped the box; she opened the box to find a ring in it. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on. It's made by gold with a stunning ruby in the middle and beautiful patterns all around it. From the inside, there's something graved on it. It says, "Aishiteru, My little girl".

Mikan couldn't help but said nothing. She was completely shocked, by his action, by the ring and most of all by what it says on the ring. Finally, Natsume got a bit impatient and not quite satisfy by her reaction, so he bought her out from shock by asking her, "Do you like it then?" He sounded a bit unsure, but Mikan was too shocked to pick up on it.

"...No, I don't like it." Mikan smirked inwardly when she saw him frowned but quickly finish the sentence when she saw him getting upset, "I love it, Natsume." She smiled at him, look at him with eyes filled with love. Natsume couldn't help but pull her towards him for a long long kiss.

They broke apart when they couldn't breathe anymore. "I love you, Natsume-kun. I love you." Natsume smiled, "I love you too, Mikan." Mikan unconsciously let a drop of tear run down her face. Natsume frowned in concern, not liking his little girl crying, "What's wrong?" He brushed her bang to the side so he could look at her properly.

Mikan shake her head but kept the smile on, "No, it's nothing...it's just that you never put my name with your 'aishiteru' before." she leaned down to give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Baka." he smirked and picked the ring out from the box and slides it up onto her finger. "Now everyone will know you're taken, mine."

It was then Mikan realized what this is about, _arg, baka Natsume. I didn't know what happened earlier has that much of an affect on him...oh well, I love the ring and its sweet so it's alright I guess. _Mikan signed at his rather childish act and smiled at his sweetness...or possessiveness. Natsume picked the girl up and tucked themselves into bed. They had made the habit of spending the nights in his bed since they like waking up to each other.

"Sweet dreams, Natsu-kun" Mikan murmured out before drifting to her dreamland. "Aishiteru."

Natsume smiled, "Aishiteru, my little baka." and kissed the girl's forehead and nuzzled deeper into her soft sweet-scented brunette.

(p.s. NO, they don't do it like rabbits, they just like being close to each other. Remember, they're only fourteen but close to fifteen.)

A:N/

I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review and give me more ideas on what to write, what to include. I will try my best to get all the ideas in ; )

Arigatou for the previous reviews, it really helps to motivate me into writing more, so thx

p.s. sorry for the late update, I was busy with exams, hope you understand, thx 


	5. oooooh! in the corridor, huh?

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys for the late update I was really busy with everything really, jobs, getting settled at my new school and there's so much work already...ARG

I NEVER wanna go through the past three months EVER again! Anyway, on with the story, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE_

**Chapter 5**

Recap:

Mikan carefully unwrapped the box, she opened the box to find a ring in it. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on. It's made by gold with a stunning ruby in the middle and beautiful gravings all around it. From the inside, there's something graved on it. It says, "Aishiteru, My little girl".

Mikan couldn't help but said nothing. She was completely shocked, by his action, by the ring and most of all by what it says on the ring. Finally, Natsume got a bit impatient and not quite satisfy by her reaction, so he bought her out from shock by asking her, "Do you like it then?" He sounded a bit unsure, but Mikan was too shocked to pick up on it.

"...No, I don't like it." Mikan smirked inwardly when she saw him frowned but quickly finish the sentence when she saw him getting upset, "I love it, Natsume." She smiled at him, look at him with eyes filled with love. Natsume couldn't help but pull her towards him for a long long kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Under the Sakura tree, the beautiful bruette sat there quietly, mind completely absorbed in her task. She flips through the pages with a stotic face all the way through and signed when she finished reading it. It was then that her usual charm comes back onto her sweet cheerful face again.

Mikan stood up with her arms stretched out, enjoying the gentle breeze caressing her face and through her locks. But it was short-lived as an arm shot out, disturbing her peace and snaked itself around her waist, causing the girl to signed tiredly since she already knows who it is. _This is basically his trade mark move, she giggled inwardly. _

The gorgeous lad lent his head in, in a husky tone he whispered into her ear, "Hey there," and kissed her ear gently, occasionally nippling and sucking on her ear lobe making the girl signed heavenly. He had his other hand buried within her soft, sandy locks, loving the silky texture of it slipping through his fingers. "What were you reading?"

The girl couldn't help but tensed abit and quickly hope that he wouldn't notice it. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side today since Natsume feels this and snapped his eyes open. He gently turned her around, hoping that she will get the signal and talk but only to have her staring at the ground, ignoring it. Natsume narrowed his eyes and hooked his fingers under her chin so that she would be forced to stare into his blood red eyes. But Mikan being Mikan, she still sturrbornly looked to the side, avoiding his intense stare on purpose.

"Mikan." he groaned, warning her to speak or else...

There was a moment of silence until she gave up. She finally looked him in the eyes, her hand gently remove his from under her chin, _ok, here it go. _

"I'm going on a mission tonig-"

"NO."

Mikan frowned, _I knew it, this ALWAYS happen. _Not liking being cut off. She glared at him and snarled, "What do you mean by no?!"

"NO, as in you're not going." He glared back at her, daring her to object.

"Well, if you REALLY don't want me to go-" She said calmly, checking her nails, "-then go ask persona to take me off the list." and finished with a blow towards her beautifully-shaped nails.

Natsume, if you look VERY closely, you can actually see that he has a vein popped up on the left side of his forehead with one of his eyes slightly twitching. _That insolent bitch. _He narrowed his eyes on her and glared with all his might, knowing she KNOWS that he can't do that...not after this last failed attempt. When he first heard about her going on a mission, he cracked and charged straight into persona's office, demanded him to take Mikan off the list with quite some actions and very colourful language...and well, let's just say it ended pretty ugly and she still went on that #$ing mission.

Mikan signed softly, she brushed his bang aside, caressing his cheeks softly then make a trance down his jaw line. Natsume seems to have calmed down since he looked more relaxing, either his face or the way he stands. Mikan leaned towards him and kiss her way down his jaw line then finish with a small lovebite on his neck. She pulled back and rest her head on his firm, toned chest.

"It's just a simple mission, going in, get 'it' and the coming back here." Natsume frowned slightly, still not liking the news, he nuzzled into her hair, taking in her scent. "Don't worry, it's really easy. Plus I've got a back-up even though I don't need one."

With this, Natsume pulled back abruptly and hissed, "A he or a she?" He spatted the word 'he' out with hatre, Mikan is too dangerous around those mindless hormone-driving fools. He looked at her with his most calculated eyes, watching her carefully as she's about to answer him.

_I knew he would ask that, oh well, can't really lie to him with him watching me like this, might as well tell him the truth and get it over with. _"A guy-"

"Who is he?" he have growl and half whinned, like a puppy defending his territary, and his arms tighten themselves around her waist.

"-will you stop cutting me off! It's really annoying." She increase her volume slighly and pounded on his chest angrily, but not hard enough to cuase him pain.

"Who.is.he.Mikan." he still hasn't changed that tone of his and asked...no, demanded.

"Ok, ok. He's that guy with the flaming red hair, pale green eyes with a tattoo on his arm and an ear-ring on his left ear." mikan answered truthfully, and saw his eyes narrowed a bit with a slight confusion in them.

"He's in our year, Natsume. You know, the on-" "I know who he is...but why him? I thought he's still out there."

"out there?" Mikan asked with her head a bit tilted to the right, clearly wanting him to explain but it never came, so, "Well I guess he's not then since he'll be accompanying me tonight." She smiled, and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Come on, it's time to go to our next lesson."

Natsume let her pull him along, _Of course I know who he is. Hiruma Kyo, same age as us. Spends most of his time outside the school gathering resources for our intelligence department. Combination of the clone and sand alice. _He frowned abit, thinking of the possibility of him will be interested in Mikan and dare make a move on her.

He shake his head, _he'd never been interested in girls before, none the less, that guy hardly speaks. I once thought he's a gay and mute...actually I'm still not sure about his sexuality. _

"-sume, Nat.su.me!!!" Mikan yelled in his ear with a volume that can sure compete with a turned-on JATO. And it'd sucessfully causing the black neko to hit his head on the wall next to him as his body reflex tried to get his ear away from her loud yelling.

Natsume groaned as Mikan kept appolagising and caress the place where his head hit the wall. "Oh, I'm so so sorry. Sorry Natsume-kun, I never meant that to happen. Sorry, you ok? I'm so sorry but you just weren't listening. I'm so sorry, you ok? Na-" Her lips were covered with Natsume's, he pulled her into his embrace and deepen the kiss. After a couple of seconds, he pulled back, "You are annoying."

Mikan pouted cutely, Natsume smirked then dropped his arm on her shoulders and they walked back to their classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But-"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because-"

"Whatever."

"NATSUME! I need to know because it might be helpful to me and the mission."

"You DON'T need to know anything about him at all, he's just a backup and he's not even needed."

"Natsume, all I'm asking it's a simple 'who is this Kyo guy?' I've only know his name and saw his profile picture."

_yeah, and the profile picture you got shown just has to be the full-body size one with his arms shown, huh? _Natsume growled to himself, not liking his girl being shown to a picture of another good-looking and well-built guy. _well, atleast i'm better than him in both area...yeah _( note: somebody's reaasuring or maybe even lying to themselves..)

Natsume getting back on earth, quickly follow down their current argument, "But I've already told you about his abilities!"

"I know that but knowing a bit more about him wouldn't hurt. Like his personalit-" Mikan huffed with her arms across her chest and kept on saying out her points.

The boy groaned, hand massaging his temple. That annoying little girl just won't shut up about this Kyo guy! I swear, if the next sentence she speaks is again about that Kyo guy I will-

"So what does this kyo guy do outside school?"

_T.H.A.T'S I.T!_

Natsume turned and slammed her against the wall at one of the class corridors, he slammed her hard but not hard enough too cause her any much pain. They then both dropped on either their ass (mikan) or knees (natsume).

"Natsu-" he slammed his lips on hers, his tongue made his way into her sweet little cave when she gasped. Mikan moaned loudly but only mumbles were heard through their rough, animalistic kiss. Mikan pushed him away just manage to ask, "Here?", panting heavily, the both of them. "Hn"

_...huh? did he just...noway! we can't do it here, anybody could walk right into us. We are right in the bloody open air, in the middle of the school corridor with no where to hide DAMN IT!! _But before she could think any deeper, her panties got ripped off and two fingers thurst into her brutally.

The whole corridor would've heard her scream if not for Natsume's hand covering her now free mouth. "Shuussh-wouldn't want anyone to come out and see you like this now, would we?" he gave her his devilish grin.

Natsume rested his forehead against Mikan's, both unable to tear away from each others lustful glaze. Mikan moaned with his two other fingers in her mouth, Natsume demanded her to sucked on them so that she wouldn't be making any loud enough noise to attract attention.

"Enjoying yourself, little girl?" He whispered into her ear with that husky voice of his, his eyes glinting with playfulness. If Mikan's mind wasn't so misty and couldn't think, she sure would've try attacking him or some sort.

Just before Mikan got used to the feeling of his fingers inside her, she heard Natsume unzipping his pants. Her eyes widen, she could NOT believe they are doing 'it' in the middle of the corridor, it's so...exciting. Sure it's really scary knowing anyone can walk right into you at anytime but it's so arousing and-

"Ah! Natsume." it feels so good.

"Stupid girl, don't be so loud." he scrowled with a gentle loving tone. He took his fingers out of her mouth before covering it with his hand, cause he knows she's going to give an ear-piercing scream when he slams her onto him. He bit her earlobe tenderly, "Enjoy your ride, little girl." smirk adoring his devilish handsome face, scaring the poor girl to death. Mikan's body started shaking with anticipation as she held on to his neck tightly while her other hand fisted into his shirt.

He finally grabbed hold of her ass and slammed her onto his overly excited member. Mikan screamed and nails dugging into his shoulder and arm where she moved to support herself more comfortably. During their little activity, they were so into it that they've already forgotten where they are at and won't even care or stop if someone walks into them.

Mikan pulled away the hand that got her mouth covered gently, "Natsu-kun, please-_pant-_stop it-" she bit her lips as she felt that immence pleasure being build in her lower region. She burried herself into the crook of Natsume's neck and moaned deliciously.

"I won't stop till' you say it feels good, little girl." he whispered while leaving marks on her lovely developing breasts.

Tiny hands twirled handfuls of dark hair, tucking it slightly making the boy groaned quietly. "Th-_pant_-This _pant _feels _moaned loudly against Natsumes neck _g-" Natsume slammed his hungury mouth back on Mikan's before she could finish the magic 'stop' button. He broke the kiss after making sure she's too dizzy to continue to finish her previous sentence. "Na-uh, you're not getting away from this Mikan."

"Mor, Nastume!" Mikan whinned as she frowned and a tear leaked out. "Not fair." she panted it out. She really wanted this to stop, she feels too embarrass to cum in such a place. But Natsume's being a dick and keep his smirk on as he slammed even harder into her, making her go all light-headed.

Just before the lesson ends, they've both reached their climax and got themselves sorted out before everyone else flooded the corridor.

Natsume ensorted his girlfriend to her next class, carrying her halfway and letting her walk on her own when her legs gained their feelings back and everyone rushed out to the corridors. Before they part their ways, Natsume leaned down and whispered into her ear, "oh, by the way little girl, I really enjoy your bosoms today, they seem fuller and heavier, loving them." he smirked at that adorable innocent blush that appeared on her face, leaned down to give his girl a sweet kiss on her temple and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night...

_'Mission complete. Hiruma-san is really nice though at first his cold stotic face and the murderous aura around him scared me a bit...talking about that mission, I can't believe I fainted...but atleast it was AFTER the mission being done and Hiruma-san was actually nice enough to catch me before I hit the ground...maybe we shouldn't do 'it' next time before any mission.'_

Mikan signed tiredly as she sneaked into her bed quietly, careful not to wake her lover up but as soon as she walked near the bed, his eyes were opened already. Natusme turned to face his girl who lies peacefully on his side, "How was it, angel?" (it seems Natsume is usually really sweet and extra caring before he goes to sleep and when he's sleepy...funny fact, don't you think?), pulling the girl close to him and wrapped his arms around her like a protective layer.

"..hm...it went fi-" Mikan can't even finish her sentence and has fallen to a deep slumber already.

_hm...probably used to much alice in the mission. But she has been feeling really tired all week, falling asleep in class, at lunchbreaks and sometimes she comes back to sleep straight after class too, wonder what's wrong with her...oh well, I will think about it tomorrow, right now, I need to sleep._

**A:N// So...how was it? I kind of rushed a little since there were loads of 'update soon' reviews. Anyway, I hope it was ok for you guys.**

**p.s. just found another part-time job, passed my screen test and having a photo shoott tomorrow, wish me luck guys (BIG TOOTHY SMILE)**


End file.
